Advanced Encryption Standard
Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), также известный, как Rijndael — симметричный алгоритм блочного шифрования (размер блока 128 бит, ключ 128/192/256 бит), финалист конкурса AES и принятый в качестве американского стандарта шифрования правительством США. Выбор был сделан с расчётом на повсеместное использование и активный анализ алгоритма, как это было с его предшественником, DES. Государственный институт стандартов и технологий ( , NIST) США опубликовал предварительную спецификацию AES 26 ноября 2001 года, после пятилетней подготовки. 26 мая 2002 года AES был объявлен стандартом шифрования. По состоянию на 2006 год AES является одним из самых распространённых алгоритмов симметричного шифрования. История AES Необходимость в принятии нового стандарта была вызвана небольшой длиной ключа DES (56 бит), что позволяло применить метод грубой силы (полный перебор ключей) против этого алгоритма. Кроме того, архитектура DES была ориентирована на аппаратную реализацию, и программная реализация алгоритма на платформах с ограниченными ресурсами не давала достаточного быстродействия. Модификация 3-DES обладала достаточной длиной ключа, но при этом была ещё медленнее. Начало конкурса 2 января 1997 года NIST объявляет http://csrc.nist.gov/CryptoToolkit/aes/pre-round1/aes_9701.txt о намерении выбрать преемника для DES, являвшегося американским стандартом с 1977 года. Однако, вместо опубликования алгоритма, NIST принял различные предложения от заинтересованных сторон о том, каким образом следует выбирать алгоритм. Бурный отклик со стороны открытого криптографического сообщества привёл к объявлению конкурса (12 сентября 1997 г.). Свой алгоритм могла предложить любая организация или группа исследователей. Требования к новому стандарту были следующими: * блочный шифр. * длина блока, равная 128 битам. * ключи длиной 128, 192 и 256 бит. Подобные шифры были довольно редки во время объявления конкурса; возможно, лучшим был Square. Дополнительно кандидатам рекомендовалось: * использовать операции, легко реализуемые как аппаратно (в микрочипах), так и программно (на персональных компьютерах и серверах) * ориентироваться на 32-разрядные процессоры * не усложнять без необходимости структуру шифра для того, чтобы все заитересованные стороны были в состоянии самостоятельно провести независимый криптоанализ алгоритма и убедиться, что в нём не заложено каких-либо недокументированных возможностей. Кроме того, алгоритм, претендующий на то, чтобы стать стандартом, должен распространяться по всему миру на неэксклюзивных условиях и без платы за пользование патентом. 1-й и 2-й раунды 20 августа 1998 года на 1-й конференции AES был объявлен список из 15 кандидатов: CAST-256, CRYPTON, DEAL, DFC, E2, FROG, HPC, LOKI97, MAGENTA, MARS, RC6, Rijndael, SAFER+, Serpent, Twofish. В последующих обсуждениях эти алгоритмы подвергались всестороннему анализу, причём исследовались не только криптографические свойства, такие как стойкость к известным атакам, отсутствие слабых ключей, но и практические аспекты реализации: оптимизацию скорости выполнения кода на различных архитектурах (от ПК до смарт-карт и аппаратных реализаций), возможность оптимизации размера кода, возможность распаралелливания. В марте 1999 года прошла 2-я конференция AES, а в августе 1999 года были объявлены 5 финалистов: MARS, RC6, Rijndael, Serpent и Twofish. Все эти алгоритмы были разработаны авторитетными криптографами с мировым именем. На 3-й конференции AES в апреле 2000 года авторы выступили с докладами о своих алгоритмах. Третья конференция AES Третья конференция AES прошла в Нью-Йорке 13 и 14 апреля 2000 года, незадолго до завершения второго этапа. На ней присутствовало 250 участников, многие из которых приехали из-за рубежа. Двухдневная конференция была разделена на восемь сессий, по четыре в день, плюс к тому состоялась неформальная дополнительная сессия, подводившая итоги первого дня. На сессиях первого дня обсуждались вопросы, связанные с программируемыми матрицами (FPGA), проводилась оценка реализации алгоритмов на различных платформах, в том числе PA-RISC, IA-64, Alpha, высокоуровневых смарт-картах и сигнальных процессорах, сравнивалась производительность претендентов на стандарт, анализировалось число раундов в алгоритмах-кандидатах. На сессиях второго дня был проанализирован Rijndael с сокращённым числом раундов и показана его слабость в этом случае, обсуждался вопрос об интегрировании в окончательный стандарт всех пяти алгоритмов-претендентов, ещё раз тестировались все алгоритмы. В конце второго дня была проведена презентация, на которой претенденты рассказывали о своих алгоритмах, их достоинствах и недостатках. О Rijndael рассказал Винсент Риджмен, заявивший о надёжности защиты, высокой общей производительности и простоте архитектуры своего кандидата. Выбор победителя 2 октября 2000 года было объявлено, что победителем конкурса стал алгоритм Rijndaelhttp://www.nist.gov/public_affairs/releases/g00-176.htm, и началась процедура стандартизации. 28 февраля 2001 года был опубликован проект, а 26 ноября 2001 года AES был принят как FIPS 197. Историческую ретроспективу конкурса можно проследить на веб-сайте NIST http://csrc.nist.gov/CryptoToolkit/aes/. Описание AES Определения и вспомогательные процедуры Шифрование AES является стандратом, основанным на алгоритме Rijndael. Для AES длина input(блока входных данных) и State(состояния) постоянна и равна 128 бит, а длина шифроключа K составляет 128, 192, или 256 бит. Для обозначения выбранных длин input, State и Cipher Key в байтах используется нотация Nb = 4 для input и State, Nk = 4, 6, 8 для Cipher Key соответственно для разных длин ключей. В начале шифрования input копируется в массив State по правилу sr,c = inr+4c , для 0 \le r < 4 и 0 \le c < Nb . После этого к State применяется процудура AddRoundKey() и затем State проходит через процедуру трансформации(раунд) 10, 12, или 14 раз( в зависимости от длины ключа), при этом надо учесть, что последний раунд несколько отличается от предыдущих. В итоге, после завершения последнего раунда трансформации, State копируется в output по правилу outr+4c = sr,c , для 0 \le r < 4 и 0 \le c < Nb . Шифр описан в псевдокоде на рис1. Отдельные трансформации SubBytes(), ShiftRows(), MixColumns(), и AddRoundKey() - обрабатывают State. Массив w[] - содержит key schedule. Cipher(byte in4*Nb, byte out4*Nb, word wNb*(Nr+1)) begin byte state4,Nb state = in AddRoundKey(state, wNb-1) for round = 1 step 1 to Nr-1 SubBytes(state) ShiftRows(state) MixColumns(state) AddRoundKey(state, w(round+1)*Nb-1) end for SubBytes(state) ShiftRows(state) AddRoundKey(state, w(Nr+1)*Nb-1) out = state end Рис1. Псевдокод для Cipher SubBytes() Процедура SubBytes() обрабатывает каждый байт состояния, независимо производя нелинейную замену байтов используя таблицу замен( S-box). Такая операция обеспечивает нелинейность алгоритма шифрования. Построение S-box состоит из двух шагов. Во-первых, производится взятие обратного числа в GF{ 2^8 }. Во-вторых, к каждому байту b из которых состоит S-box применяется следующая операция: b^{'}_{i} = b_{i} \oplus b_{(i+4)mod8} \oplus b_{(i+5)mod8} \oplus b_{(i+6)mod8} \oplus b_{(i+7)mod8} \oplus c_{i} , где 0 \le i < 8 , и где bi есть i-ый бит b, а ci - i-ый байт c = {63} или {01100011}. Таким образом обеспечивается защита от аттак основанных на простых алгебраических свойствах. \begin{Vmatrix} b^{'}_{0}\\b^{'}_{1}\\b^{'}_{2}\\b^{'}_{3}\\b^{'}_{4}\\b^{'}_{5}\\b^{'}_{6}\\b^{'}_{7} \end{Vmatrix} = \begin{Vmatrix} 1 & 0 & 0 & 0 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 \\ 1 & 1 & 0 & 0 & 0 & 1 & 1 & 1\\ 1 & 1 & 1 & 0 & 0 & 0 & 1 & 1\\ 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 0 & 0 & 0 & 1 \\ 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 0 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 0 & 0\\ 0 & 0 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 0 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 & 1 \end{Vmatrix} * \begin{Vmatrix} b_{0}\\b_{1}\\b_{2}\\b_{3}\\b_{4}\\b_{5}\\b_{6}\\b_{7} \end{Vmatrix} + \begin{Vmatrix} 1\\1\\0\\0\\0\\1\\1\\0 \end{Vmatrix} ShiftRows() ShiftRows работает со строками State. При этой трансформации строки состояния циклически сдвигаются на r байт по горизонтали, в зависимости от номера строки. Для нулевой строки r = 0, для первой строки r = 1б и тд.. Таким образом каждая колонка выходного состояния после применения процедуры ShiftRows состоит из байтов из каждой колонки начального состояния. Для алгоритма Rijndael паттерн смещения строк для 128 и 192-ух битных строк одинаков. Однако для блока размером 256 бит отличается от предыдущих тем, что 2, 3, и 4-ые строки смещаются на 1, 3, и 4 байта соответственно. MixColumns() В процедуре MixColumns, четыре байта каждой колонки State смешиваются используя для этого обратимую линейную трансформацию. MixColumns обрабатывает состояния по колонкам, трактуя каждую из них как полином четвертой степени. Над этими полиномами производится умножение в GF(2^8) по модулю x^4+1 на фиксированный многочлен c(x) = 3x^3 + x^2 + x + 2 . Вместе с ShiftRows , MixColumns вносит diffusion в шифр AddRoundKey() operation (⊕).]] В процедуре AddRoundKey, RoundKey каждого раунда объединяется со State. Для каждого раунда Roundkey получается из CipherKey используя процедуру KeyExpansion; каждый RoundKey такого же размера, что и State. Процедура производит побитовый XOR каждого байта State с каждым байтом RoundKey . KeyExpansion() AES агоритм используя процедуру KeyExpansion() и подавая в нее Cipher Key, K, получает ключи для всех раундов. Всего она получает Nb*(Nr + 1) слов: изначально для алгоритма требуется набор из Nb слов, и каждому из Nr раундов требуется Nb ключевых набора данных. Полученный массив ключей для раундов обзначается как wi, 0 \le i < Nb*(Nr + 1) . Алгоритм KeyExpansion() показан в псевдо коде на рис.6 Функция SubWord() берет четырехбайтовое входное слово и применяет S-box к каждому из четырех байтов то, что получилось подается на выход. На вход RotWord() подается слово a_{1}, a_{2}, a_{3} которое она циклически переставляет и возвращает a_{2}, a_{3}, a_{0} . Массив слов, слов постоянный для данного раунда, Rconi, содержит значения {00}, {00}, {00} , где x = {02}, а x^{i-1} является степенью x в GF{2^8} ( i начинается с 1). Из рисунка можно увидеть, что первые Nk слов расширенного ключа заполненны Cipher Key. В каждое последующее слово, wi, кладется значение полученное при операции XOR wi-1 и w- Nk, те XOR'а предыдущего и на Nk позиций раньше слов. Для слов, позиция которых кратна Nk, перед XOR'ом к wi-1 применяется трасформация, за которой следует XOR с константой раунда Rconi. Указанная выше трансформация состоит из циклического сдвига байтов в слове(RotWord()), за которой следует процедура SubWord() - тоже самое, что и SubBytes(), только входные и входные данные будут размером в слово. Важно заметить, что процедура KeyExpansion() для 256 битного Cipher Key немного отличается от тех, которые применяются для 128 и 192 битных шифрокллючей. Если Nk = 8 и i - 4 кратно Nk, то SubWord() применяется к wi-1 до XOR'а. begin KeyExpansion(byte key4*Nk, word wNb*(Nr+1), Nk) begin word temp i = 0; while ( i < Nk) wi = word(key4*i, key4*i+1, key4*i+2, key4*i+3) i = i+1 end while i = Nk while ( i < Nb * (Nr+1)) temp = wi-1 if (i mod Nk = 0) temp = SubWord(RotWord(temp)) xor Rconi/Nk else if (Nk > 6 and i mod Nk = 4) temp = SubWord(temp) end if wi = wi-Nk xor temp i = i + 1 end while end Рис.6 Псевдокод для Key Expansion Расшифрование InvCipher(byte in4*Nb, byte out4*Nb, word wNb*(Nr+1)) begin byte state4,Nb state = in AddRoundKey(state, w(Nr+1)*Nb-1) for round = Nr-1 step -1 downto 1 InvSubBytes(state) InvShiftRows(state) InvAddRoundKey(state, w(round+1)*Nb-1) InvMixColumns(state) end for InvShiftRows(state) InvSubBytes(state) InvAddRoundKey(state, w(Nr+1)*Nb-1) out = state end Рис.7 Псевдокод для Inverse Cipher Примечания Ссылки * О процессе принятия AES * AES cтандарт * Federal Information Processing Standards Publication 197 November 26, 2001 Specification for the ADVANCED ENCRYPTION STANDARD (AES) af:Rijndael ar:إيه إي إس cs:Advanced Encryption Standard da:Advanced Encryption Standard de:Advanced Encryption Standard en:Advanced Encryption Standard eo:AES (kriptado) es:Advanced Encryption Standard eu:Advanced Encryption Standard fi:AES fr:Standard de chiffrement avancé gl:Advanced Encryption Standard he:Advanced Encryption Standard hr:Advanced Encryption Standard id:AES it:Advanced Encryption Standard ja:AES暗号 ka:შიფრაციის სტანდარტი ko:고급 암호 표준 lt:AES nl:Advanced Encryption Standard no:Advanced Encryption Standard pl:AES pt:AES ro:AES simple:Advanced Encryption Standard sv:Advanced Encryption Standard tg:AES tr:AES uk:AES vi:AES (mã hóa) zh:高级加密标准 Категория:Шифры Категория:Криптография